


Grief amongst the Ashes

by Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After The First Snap, Ashes, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Dead Original Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG/pseuds/Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG
Summary: A very, very short story of a woman grieving her beloveds.
Kudos: 2





	Grief amongst the Ashes

It burned inside her.

All the loss.

Everyone, just... Gone.

Into dust, as if all the memories they shared had no strength, none at all, against it.

It was not soot that covered her, but the ashes of all her beloveds, tasting vile and bittersweet all at once. 

Their remains were slowly swept off her skin and suit, as a feeble wind blew around one of the grieving pieces of humanity left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and appreciative comments are welcome.


End file.
